calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Dream
Promotion/Release On Saturday, March 1st, 2014, Callie Hunter was schedualed to perform at the SIMMYs awards, where she was nominated for "Best Pop Vocal Album". At the show, she went on a heavly decorated stage and debuted her new single "Teenage Dream" that will lead the Happy Birthday album. After the performance, the song was avalible on Muze and celeberties at the show were buying it on their phones, which was a strong free advertisement. The single was paired on an EP released on March 4th. It is succeed by the song "Lovin' It". Composition Teenage Dream is a pop-rock with dance and 60s rock influences song with a steady tempo. It features a panning guitar riff, drum kit, synthizer, and finger bass. The song was produced by Lukas Allard, who collaborated with Callie many times before. Lyrically, the song is about being in a romantic relationship bringing back memories of teenage expriences. Awards "Teenage Dream" was nominated for Record of the Year for the 2015 Simmy Awards and won. Music Video On March 16, 2014, the "Teenage Dream" music video was released. It starts off with Callie exiting a large house in the early morning and then goes to the balcony. While viewing the sunset, a man aproaches Callie from behind and covers her eyes romantically. They tenderly caress and then kiss while the sun rises. Once the sun is fully up, despite the view of the moon throughout the video, the couple enter a large cream-white colored master bedroom. The video pans to them on the bed sharing an intimate moment, then the video progresses, with suggestive circumstances of intercourse. One part of the video suggest this as the camera (while cutting out the nudity of the male actor from the margin of the video) pans to physically stressed Callie. The video ends with a candle burning as it shows the sun is beginning to set. Chart Performance "Teenage Dream" was an immediate success after its debut. It debuted at #1 on the TOP 100, the first song to do so since 2004. This record breaking song fell to #4 its second week because of lack of streaming precentage. The song also debuted at #2 on the Pop Contemporary Chart and rose to #1 becoming Callie's second #1 on that chart, her first being "Baby I ", #39 on the Dance/Club Chart rising to #37, and took the lowest spot (#40) on the Hot Airplay Chart rising to #32. After the next two weeks, Teenage Dream held it position at #4 and #1 on the charts while climbing to #22 on the Dance/Club Chart and to #12 on the Hot Airplay Chart. The song fell to #10 on the Top 100 its fourth week at then end of its single status. It rose to #21 on the Dance Chart and then to #9 on the Airplay chart. After the next few weeks, the song fell below the Top 10 into the "invisible" region of the chart.